


Last Christmas

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Happy Holidays, You Heathens! [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas Themed, M/M, creek - Freeform, fluff and things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Last Christmas Craig dropped a bombshell on Tweek.





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blame Canada (OneHitWondersAnonymous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHitWondersAnonymous/gifts).



> A collection of christmas themed fics as christmas presents for my friends! This one is for Blame Canada!

Tweek still remembers where they were this time last Christmas. It was Christmas Eve, but late. They’d both decided to meet after work in a bustling Chinese joint in the inner city. Both too exhausted to cook, so they decided to have dumplings instead. Weirdly enough, there were kids - Tweek wondered if maybe they belonged to the owners and then felt guilty for keeping this business open on Christmas Eve. Whomever they belonged to and for whatever reason they were there, there were three small children running around the restaurant. Probably still being filled with energy and excitement due to the that fact it was the night before Christmas. Tweek on the other hand, was ready to fall asleep into his food - eleven o’clock at night was too late for him, a supposedly full grown adult. 

 

Tweek was ignoring them, the way he did with almost any children he encountered that he wasn’t socially required to interact with. He hadn’t noticed Craig watching either, instead he was concentrating on getting dumplings into his belly as quickly as possible. He hated working during Christmas time.

Every now and again he’d hear playful laughter or the scampering of tiny feet but really, the children barely crossed his radar. 

 

“Tweek” Craig has said, his voice all mellow honey smooth. It wasn’t a cadence Tweek was used to hearing, even Craig’s “I love you’s” could be tinged with grumpy. Tweek looks up, struggling to shovel the dumpling he’d been holding into his mouth, Craig didn’t seem to notice, or care about Tweek’s awkwardness.

 

“Hmm?” Tweek replied as best he could with his mouth still full. 

 

“I want one” Craig said serenely.

 

Tweek nearly choked. “One  _ -nghh-  _ what?” He managed after a few coughs. 

 

“One of those” Craig said, gesturing vaguely to the children “a baby preferably.”

 

“A baby” Tweek repeated dumbly.

 

“And I want it to look like you” Craig cut in.

 

“Oh…  _ -gah-  _ okay” Tweek had replied, not really being able to quite process the implications that this conversation would have tonight. Tomorrow they could have a good long talk about it, since they were spending their Christmas just the two of them. They hadn’t been able to fly home to their families this year. 

 

Tweek knew that if Craig wanted to have a baby, Craig was going to get a baby but now wasn’t the time to have the conversation. 

 

—

 

They spent that Christmas Day together, just them. But Craig doesn’t bring up the previous nights conversation until the evening. In fact, Tweek begins to think he dreamt it in an exhausted, overworked, delirium. They spent most of the day trading lazy kisses and eating too much junk food. They got takeout again for dinner, only this time they ordered in and just did a whole lot of nothing. It was  _ glorious _ . 

 

Tweek had all but forgotten the shock of the night before and settled into the lazy pace of the day. He only realised that he hadn’t, infact, dreamed it all up in a post-work haze when Craig broached the topic again while they were laid on the couch. Bellies too full and far too tired to try and have sex, or even move. They just laid there instead of going to bed, soporific but content.

 

“I meant what I said last night” Craig said “I want us to have a family.”

 

“Since when?” Tweek asked, hoping it didn’t come off as snide or mean. He wasn’t trying to belittle Craig, he just had never actually heard Craig talk about wanting kids before. Especially not in such certain terms, Tweek genuinely wanted to know what had swayed Craig’s brain this way.

 

“Since… I mean, I guess for a while. It crept up on me but last night was when I realised for certain” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly “it’s just… this is probably stupid but I want  _ your  _ babies, Tweek. I want them to be  _ yours.” _

 

Tweek frowned “biology doesn’t  _ -hnn-  _ work that way, man.”

 

“ _ I  _ know that” Craig said, a blush tinting his cheeks “I know how babies are made you fucker… I just meant that like… I want it to be your DNA… not mine… you know?”

 

Tweek felt the breath leave his lungs as the shock of what Craig had said - what he  _ meant  _ really sunk in.  _ His  _ DNA. Why would anyone want his DNA? Especially when Craigs own was perfectly good, superior even. Tweek was such a flawed human being, the mental illness that debilitated him in his everyday life  _ had  _ to be genetic. There was no way his genes weren’t faulty, if the kid had to be someone’s biologically then it should be Craig’s, surely?

 

“Why would you  _ -ah-  _ want that?” He asked, still breathless.

 

“Because Tweek, I want  _ your  _ babies. I want them to look just like you and to inherit your mannerisms and I want to see you, reflected back at me in my children’s eyes.” He says quietly “If I love you this much, I think I’d adore a mini-you.” 

 

“Think about it” he continued, pressing a kiss to Tweek’s shoulder “it’d be the best gift you could give me.”

 

—

 

_ This  _ Christmas things were entirely different. There hadn’t been much in the way of work, but things were still just as busy. The apartment was still kind of a mess, and the tree was up in a haphazard and lazy way. They were still very tired, but there was no day off - no day of rest here. 

 

Now there were three of them, and Tweek wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

Tweek looked over to Craig with a small, mutual sigh of relief. Their son, only three weeks old, curled up on Craig’s chest and finally asleep. The tiny boy already looked so like Tweek, Tweek had to do a double take everytime he was caught off guard. Tweek never thought he’d have a child, let alone one that was his splitting image - it was still jarring. Nine months hadn’t been enough time to get used to it, neither had the three weeks he’d been here with them. 

 

Craig’s parents would be flying up next week and whilst Tweek was grateful for the extra help they’d provide he was also thankful for the alone time they were getting now. This was their sons first Christmas, even though he was too tiny to remember any of it and they were far too tired to really go all out decorating the tree and embodying the festive spirit, he was glad to be spending it as a family. 

 

If you’d asked him last Christmas where he’d be this year, he’d never have said this. He’d never have predicted Craig to drop that bomb on him  _ and  _ he never thought he’d actually let Craig talk him into it. But now, this felt like the only way it could have gone, the only way it should have gone. He never could have predicted it, but this child, this small, tiny, fragile thing was his everything. He’d do things he’d never have done before for this baby, he’d wrestle a bear, kill a man… he’d even go without his morning coffee if it meant that this child would be happy. It was similar to the kind of love he and Craig had for one another, but different, it made him feel even more whole. 

 

Even though their baby had been born a few weeks before Christmas, he still felt like the best, most meaningful gift that they could ever give to one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
